heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
LifeMusic Wiki:Featured article queue
December, 2010 Kevin Michael "Toby" McKeehan, professionally known as tobyMac, is a Christian rap, hip hop, and rock artist from Nashville, Tennessee. He was born in Fairfax, Virginia on October 22, 1964. He was known for being a member of the trio dc Talk from 1987 to its hiatus in 2000. He has since had a very successful solo career. He has released four studio albums, two remix albums, one EP, and one live album/DVD, and one DVD during his career as a soloist. The studio albums are Momentum (2001), Welcome to Diverse City (2004), Portable Sounds (2007), and Tonight (2010). The remix albums are Re:Mix Momentum (2003) and Renovating Diverse City (2005). The live album/DVD is Alive and Transported (2008), and the DVD is Moving Pictures (2010). The EP is Discover: tobyMac EP. January, 2011 David Crowder*Band is a CCM/Christian rock band from Waco, Texas. The band was formed in Waco, Texas by David Crowder, the worship leader at University Baptist Church. The church was founded in 1995 and the band's first album, Pour Over Me was released in 1998. Since then the group has gone on to have a very successful career as one of the most recognized Christian artists. David Crowder*Band has released seven studio albums, seven EPs, and one live album. The studio albums are Pour Over Me (1998), All I Can Say (1999), Can You Hear Us? (2002), Illuminate (2003), A Collision (2005), Remedy (2007), and Church Music (2009). The EPs are The Green CD (2002), The Yellow CD (2003), The Lime CD (2004), Sunsets and Sushi (2005), B Collision (2006), The Acoustic Songs (2009), and Summer Happiness EP (2010). The live album is Remedy Club Tour - Live (2008). February, 2011 Live Life Loud is Hawk Nelson's fourth major-label studio album. It was released on September 22, 2009. It peaked at #54 on the Billboard 200, #20 on Billboard's Top Rock Albums, #14 on Billboard's Top Alternative Albums, #18 on Billboard's Top Digital Albums, and #3 on Billboard's Top Christian Albums. The album was released under BEC Recordings, and it contained the singles "Live Life Loud", "Meaning of Life", "Alive". The album was produced by Steve Wilson and was forty-two minutes and thirteen seconds long. It was preceded by Hawk Nelson Is My Friend released in 2006. March, 2011 The Art of Breaking is Thousand Foot Krutch's third major-label studio album and contains a mixture of Hard rock, Nu metal. It was released on July 19, 2005. It peaked at #67 on the Billboard 200, and #2 on Billboard's Top Christian Albums. The album was released under Tooth & Nail Records and produced by Arnold Lanni. The album is forty minutes and forty-seven seconds long. It contained the singles "Absolute," "Move," "The Art of Breaking," and "Breathe You In". It was preceded by Phenomenon, released in 2003, and secceeded by The Flame in All of Us, released in 2007. April, 2011 Portable Sounds is rap aritist tobyMac's third solo studio album. It was recorded in 2006 and released on February 20, 2007 under ForeFront Records. The album is forty-eight minutes and twenty-eight seconds long. It debuted at number 10 on the Billboard 200, tobyMac's highest chart position as a solist, and number 1 on Billboard's Top Christian Albums. It sold 51,000 copies in its first week. In its second week on the Billboard 200, Portable Sounds fell to #38, in its third week to #47, and in its fourth week it fell to #63. A deluxe edition of Portable Sounds was released on October 23, 2007. The Deluxe Edition includes the original CD, plus a DVD containing all five music videos, behind-the-scenes footage, and remixes of "Ignition" and "Boomin'." On November 14, 2008 the album was certified Gold by the RIAA. The album's singles included "Made to Love," "Boomin'," "I'm for You," "One World," "No Ordinary Love," "Lose My Soul," and "Ignition." It was preceded by Renovating Diverse City (2005) and secceeded by Alive and Transported (2008). May, 2011 Guitar Praise is a Christian rhythm video game for PC. Published by Digital Praise, it uses contemporary Christian music with gameplay akin to that of the Guitar Hero and Rock Band games, although it is only compatible with its own wired and cordless USB guitar controllers. A second guitar can be connected for two-player mode. The games can be played on a computer running Microsoft Windows or Mac OS X. While the game does not contain a mode for vocals, it does display the song's lyrics on-screen during the song. It also supports online leaderboards. There have been three expansion packs released for the game, the last being Stryper-themed. The game was generally well-received by both Christian and secular critics, and the game sold faster than the production rate.